Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle
by Jamie38459
Summary: The SOS Brigade discover that there are some 'mysterious happenings' in a town known as Shimoda, so they try to spend their summer figuring out what the causes might be. However, a different group of friends are also [for whatever reason] trying to prevent them from doing such thing...
1. Chapter 1

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was just another day for Kyon, yes Kyon, he doesn't have a last name for some reason, I dunno. Anyways, he was walking down the hall and was on his way to the clubroom. Said clubroom was called The SOS Brigade, which was a group where people find abnormality and greet them properly (Or maybe interrogate them to see why they are here anyways). As he walked down the aisle, he seemed to notice the door slightly open. He also heard some talking and screaming behind the door. Having no where else to go, Kyon sighed and slowly proceeded inside with caution.

Entering, he sees his friends Mikuru on the floor, Yuki sitting on a chair reading a book, and Itsuki... just standing there doing nothing. Why is he Kyon's friend again? Not sure on that really. Oh, and he also sees his club leader Haruhi Suzumiya sitting on a chair near the desk. "You're late, you know that right?" She spoke up so he could hear.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So what did you bring us all here for again?" Kyon replied.

With an evil smirk on her face, she gets up from her seat and walks over to where the others were while taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. Haruhi just snickered to herself softly. "Well, as you probably already know, summer vacation is coming right around the corner and we still haven't found anything juicy to find..."

"Yeah, so?"

"...until today."

"Huh?"

"Feast your eyes."

"Is that... a brochure?"

"Yep, it's for Shimoda, Shizouka, it says here that they are supernatural occurrences here! I had just found this out online!"

'_Oh really, and here I thought we were going to go on a normal trip together, but I guess that ain't possible with her around...' _"So what you're saying is...?"

"Hai, we're going on another trip this summer!"

"But are you sure the others are okay with this?"

"Of course they are right guys?"

"Um... yeah I guess so." Mikuru said softly.

"Sure thing." Yuki turned to them and replied before turning back to her book.

"We already decided that before you showed up, we just wanted to know if you were okay with it." Itsuki explained.

"I hate you..." Kyon muttered.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"Uh... no, nothing at all! So, how are we gonna get there exactly?"

"Simple, by train!"

.-.-.-.

And so, Kyon went back to his house after that and went to watch some TV with his little sister.

"Hey big bro," She glanced over. "What do you think you'll doing for the summer?"

"Well, I—"

The phone suddenly rang, and Kyon went over to pick it up. When he pushed the dial, he heard an obnoxious voice from the line.

"Hey Kyon, meet us near the train station!"

"What, why, are we going to the vacation spot first thing?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get packing, we'll be leaving first thing once summer starts, and that's in a few more days!" Haruhi ordered.

"What, already? But I just got here!"

"Now how would _you_ know that, huh!?"

"Also, wouldn't we get in trouble for skipping some days?"

"It's the last few days of school, I doubt anyone would notice or even care. Now hop to it!" She soon hung up. Kyon sighed as he puts the phone away, goes over to the kitchen, and makes something to eat.

"Hey, what was she talking about?" Kyon's sister asked him.

"Eh, sorry, but it's really none of your business..."

"Aw... but I heard your girlfriend was complaining about summer. Where you going?"

"Ugh, she just wants me to meet her near the train station..."

"Why the train?"

"She planned a vacation for all of us to go to."

"Really, can I come?"

"No."

.-.-.-.

"Kyon why did you bring her along?" Haruhi asked while standing near a signpost at the train station.

"What, she can't come but I have to?"

"Yes."

"My point still stands."

"The train is here, we don't want to be late now do we?" Kyon's sister pointed out.

"I guess we have no choice then, let's go." Haruhi declared and ran off.

'_WE have no choice? Who else is thinking the same thing as her anyway!?' _Kyon just sighs and walks into the train with his sister.

While he was inside he thought to himself: _'A town with supernatural occurrences, huh? Is there really such a place? And even if there is, what are we going to do about it?' _

The train started to move and rides over to its destination.

* * *

_AN: Sorry about the wait, had a really hard time deciding on how this should start! Oh well, hope you enjoy it. Also, yes I know this starts off as a sort-of rip-off to one of the episodes of Haruhi, but that'll change once we get into the story some more :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 2)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

_AN: Sorry about the wait, here it is :3_

* * *

"**Thank you for riding this train. Next stop, Shimoda, Shizouka..."** The announcer on the train called out to the others that are riding on the train.

After waiting for a few hours and making pit stops along the way, the SOS Brigade had finally arrived at their destination. Probably should have went in a sleep train but I still digress since that's a lot more expensive and tedious... but more fun nonetheless.

Kyon looked outside of the windows and saw the train station as the train was slowly going to a halt. He glanced over to his younger sister, who was sleeping beside him, and tried waking her up.

"Psst, hey sis, wake up we're here." He said in his normal toned voice.

"But mommy I don't wanna go to school~" She whined in her sleep.

'_Sleeping on the train, in the middle of the day? And this is what she gets for staying up so darn late. I warned her though, so she shouldn't blame this one me.' _He sighed with disbelief.

The other people walked past him without a second thought, except for Haruhi who stopped at her tracks, and looked towards them with a devious smile. "Seems like you're having some trouble there."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Kyon replied bitterly.

"Ya know, if you don't get her up you'll be stuck here for another few hours..." She taunted.

"Wouldn't the same thing happen to you? Anyways, can you just me help wake her up?" _'Why did I just say that?'_

"Well of course, I need you to pay for the hotel anyway..."

'_Wait, what?'_

"Hey there, if you wake up I'll treat you to some juice~"

"Now why and how would she be able to—?"

"I'm up!" The girl stood up quickly.

"Wha~!"

"Let's get going." Haruhi turned and walked off. The little sister did the same thing.

Kyon just sat there, grinding his teeth. "Why I outta—"

"**Next stop..."**

"NO WAIT—"

Kyon makes it out of the train just in time, with no thanks to Miss Popularity over here.

Once everyone leaves the station, they start to sightsee around the place.

"Alright gang, first things first, we need to find out more info on the 'supernatural occurrences' that are occurring around this very town!" Haruhi declared during the sightseeing.

"Aw come on, can't we just look around and explore for a bit like normal people would?" Kyon objects.

"And that is what we are exactly going to do... while asking some people if they know about any supernatural stuff around these parts!"

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"Alright, now who to ask or manipulate first?"

"You're complicated, you know that right?"

"A-ha, this way!" Haruhi pointed and walked a certain direction. The other members followed her.

Kyon was about to go, but his sister tugged on his shirt. "Hey big bro, let's go exploring." She pointed at a different direction opposed of Haruhi's.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that really. I mean I'd love to go, but Haruhi would just get mad at me... again." He turned to see Haruhi talking to an older guy, who happened to be freaking out by what she was saying.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what you are talking about!" The guy panicked.

"And I'm telling you, there HAS to be some sort of conspiracy going on here, and you look like you're part of that conspiracy, so tell us what you're hiding from us!" Haruhi ordered.

"What occurrences!?"

"You know, the brochure said there was someone or something causing them and some side effects are blue waves and winds blowing in random directions and—"

"Look, seriously, you guys are starting to creep me out!"

"STARTING? I know where you live bro and if you don't give us any intel..."

"Okay yeah, let's go and explore for a bit." Kyon whispered to his sister.

"Okay, yay!" She cheered in response as the two quietly sneak away from the others and go out to explore on their own.

Yuki adjusted her glasses and turned away from the gang. "We're being watched." She confirmed.

"Eh?" Mikuru asked nervously. Seems likely that she was the only one who actually heard that.

"'Supernatural occurrences', eh?" A black-haired girl whispered from afar. She and her friend were watching the brigade members from a distance.

"Ne Ringo, do you think...?"

"Yeah, I think so." The pink-haired gal who was next to her replied. "Come on, we gotta go inform the others!" She grabs her arm and they both run off somewhere.

* * *

_AN: Don't worry, the others will get more screen time soon enough ;)_

_Also, for those who don't know this yet, I'm going on a short trip to Bush Gardens tomorrow so I won't be able to post/make/upload any more stories until then. I should be back on Monday, so I'll see when I get back! Bye-bee C:_


	3. Chapter 3

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 3)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kyon and his younger sister walk off on their own in order to find a peace of mind, peace and quiet, and a clear opportunity to get away from that crazy SOS Brigade leader.

"Hey, do you think we lost her?" Kyon whisper-asked her while turning his head, trying to see if you-know-who was still in his sight.

"'Her'? You mean headband lady?"

"She has a name you know, have you already forgotten?" She whispered back to Kyon.

"Why do you want to get away from her so badly? Did you do something to upset her?"

"Oh you have _no_ idea..."

"Was it because you're getting sick and tired of her supernatural obsessions or something?"

"Look, its not like I hate it or anything, its—"

"You still find it annoying don't you?"

"Look, I already know she won't believe me but there is seriously and honestly NO supernatural conspiracies..."

Right after he says that, a floating blue wave flies pass their faces.

"...here?" Kyon looked back to catch another glimpse at the blue wave swerving in the sky. "What the heck was that!?"

"Um... didn't that Haru-chan lady mention blue waves were involved in the conspiracies big bro?"

"Aw man, please tell me I was hallucinating..."

"You weren't. I'm sure of it since I saw it too."

"Damn it. Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about... hopefully."

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was still interrogating some people into getting some more info on the stuff that's supposedly happening around Shimoda... and the others are doing diddly squat about it. "Now you listen here buddy, if you don't mention anything about the occurrences here, I'll—"

"Haruhi, look up there!" Itsuki pointed at the sky.

Haru-chan stopped with what she was doing (thank god) and saw a blue wave zoom across her face, her members' faces, and the trees, making some leaves fall blissfully in the process.

"Seems like you found something Miss Suzumiya..." Mikuru spoke softly.

"Yes." Yuki added.

Haruhi made a great big smile and turned to her co-horts. "Alright gang, it looks like we have some clues about this place after all!" She exclaimed. She turned back to the road and walked ahead. "Follow me, we need to know where that wave came from, that's the next big step!"

The others just shrugged and went along with it as always. They decided to follow and see where the blue waves came from and if there really _was _a supernatural conspiracy or not.

.-.-.-.

"Ok Yuka, have you called them yet?" The pink-haired girl asked her friend. The black-haired girl was running with her, trying to look for some place to hide in.

"Yeah, I already did. They should be picking it up anytime—" Yuka replied, but then stopped when she saw a blue wave in the sky. "...soon?"

"Uh oh."

Ringo and Yuka both climb up the stairs and head towards a small shrine. Behind the place, lied a small rock and two other girls standing right next to it. One of them has short red hair, while the other has long yellow hair; both of them are wearing tennis outfits and shoes.

The two girls notice Yuka and Ringo and smile warmly at them.

"Hey Yuka, hey Ringo, what's up?" The red-head greeted.

"Eh... nothing much, really." Yuka replied.

"Saki, Natsumi, did you get our messages?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, well now that you mention it..." The blonde checks her phone and hears a ring tone come out of it. "...it seems that we got them just now."

"Yeah, I just got mine also." The red-head replied.

"Then why are you here so early all of a sudden?" Yuka asked out of curiosity.

"So early? Well, we were just making a wish on the big rock so we can improve on our tennis matches for the upcoming rematch tournaments. We wished for some strength and agility, right Saki?" The red-head explained.

"Hai, this is just going to be temporary though, so we're just going to test and see if our skills will work with or against us... why do you ask?"

"Oh man... do you realize what you guys have unintentionally done!? You've blown our cover!" Yuka cried.

"'Cover', what are you talking about?" Natsumi was confused.

"There are a couple of new people here that came to look for the 'supernatural conspiracies'... AKA—" Ringo started explaining, but then turned and overheard someone talking... that wasn't coming from one of her friends just now.

"EH?" Natsumi and Saki get shocked.

"Hang on; I think I hear something from a distance. I'll go check and see if that is the case..." She walked off and went to take a quick peek outside while hiding behind the shrine. When she gets there, she sees a group of people standing near the stairway up to the shrine; one of them seemed to have brown-ish hair and an orange headband on her head.

"...This could be a problem."

* * *

_AN: I had to take a break cause after coming home from the trip I wanted/needed to relax and be at peace at long last..._

_Also the less said about that trip the better :C_


	4. Chapter 4

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 4)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

Ringo walked off and went to take a quick peek outside the shrine while hiding behind it by a little. When she gets there, she sees a group of people standing near the stairway up to the shrine; one of them seemed to have brown-ish hair and an orange headband on her head.

"...This could be a problem." The pinkette murmured. She leaned in a little closer to try and hear in what they were saying. It may have been eavesdropping but it was also a necessity on her part.

"That blue wave should be around here somewhere..." Haruhi said.

"You sure it came from here? I mean it could have been from anywhere in this place..." Itsuki reminded her.

"Hmm, maybe we haven't looked everywhere." She went into a thinking process for a moment.

Yuki turned her head and saw someone hiding near a shrine. Ringo immediately went back behind the shrine and sighed in relief.

"Are we...?" Yuki started off.

Haruhi looked over as well and crossed her arms proudly. "A-ha, it must be near this shrine. It doesn't seem likely at all though, but you never know, it could be it..."

"Oh shoot. I better hurry back." Ringo quickly dashes off but accidentally bumped into Natsumi.

"Ah, sorry about that." Natsumi said quietly.

"Oh, it's no problem." Ringo replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't wait any longer so I went over to see if you were okay with the situation. Am I bothering you in any way?"

"Not at all. In fact, you came here in the nick of time. I'm going to need your help on something..."

"Really, what happened?"

"Apparently these teens are going to investigate on the happenings near the shrine."

"Oh no, we can't let them do that, we have to distract them!"

"Exactly, but how?"

The two thought about it for a while the others slowly walk up to the shrine.

"Ugh... I'm getting tired of walking up these long stairs. How much longer will it take anyway?" Mikuru whined.

"Shut up and keep on walking, were almost there anyway." Haruhi retorted.

"Uh-oh, they're coming closer..." Ringo panics.

"Why are they taking so long anyway? Aw who cares at least we can think more efficiently..." Natsumi added.

"Hmm, I got an idea, it might not be the smartest, but it's the only option we have so far." Ringo replied. She picked up a broom then turned to her friend. "In case the plan fails, wait for my signal."

"O-ok? But what are you going to do Ringo?"

"You'll see soon enough." The pink-haired walks out of hiding and starts to sweep the dirt and dust away in front of the shrine.

The Brigade makes it up to the top of the shrine and spots Ringo sweeping the floors.

"Huh, when did she get here?" Haruhi said to himself.

"Hello there, who are you supposed to be?" The sweeper asked nicely.

"Um, we are the SOS Brigade and we came to check on something unusual and we figured it might be around here. Mind if we check this out?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go here. We're under maintenance for the moment so you'll have to wait and come back some other time."

"What are you doing maintenance on anyway?" Itsuki said.

"Cleaning patrol, I need to make sure the place doesn't get cluttered with trash and all that other crap."

Haruhi of course brushed it off. "Don't worry; we'll only be there for a few minutes. So if you can just step aside..."

"The place is closed for now, come back later, ok?"

"Like I said, we need to look around here for a bit; it won't take too long, now if you can just move we'll—"

"Natsumi, now!"

"Huh?"

Natsumi jumps out of hiding and starts running around the gang making a whirlwind and is also blocking their views.

Everyone but Yuki covers their faces to avoid the wind being caught in their eyes. When the wind clears up they see someone dressed up in a somewhat drag-like outfit.

"You... shall... not... uh, pass!" She screamed.

Haruhi steps in front of them looking a bit too determined. "Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Leave us alone!" The girl in drag picked up some rocks and throws one at her (I think it missed?), causing the brunette to fall backwards down the stairs and land back on the bottom floor of where she was before.

"Haruhi, are you alright!?" Mikuru asked worriedly as she and the other members rushed down there to see if see if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haruhi said through her teeth. "Damn it, that kid's gonna pay!" She stands up and charges right after them again... but Itsuki stops her from doing so.

"Haruhi this probably isn't a good time."

"Not a good time!?"

"Yeah, I mean, what good would it do if you went up there? They'll just block you again. Let's do this some other time like they said, ok?"

"Ugh... fine. But I will come back and when I do, we're going to see that shrine of yours!"

"Um, that sounds like some sort of threat." Mikuru stated.

"And it is. Come gang, let's go." And with that, the SOS Brigade left the shrine alone... for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 5)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

The SOS Brigade walk away from the shrine for now; all Ringo and Natsumi just watch them as they go further and further away from it until they are seen no longer.

"Hey Natsumi, was it really necessary to throw rocks at them?" Ringo turned to ask her friend.

"Probably not, but I couldn't think of any other way to stop them from finding out. I'm sorry." Natsumi replied.

"Nah, it's fine, as long as they aren't injured in anyway. As long as they don't about it it's totally fine."

"We should go and tell Yuka and Saki about this..."

"Yeah, we should."

.-.-.-.

Kyon and his younger sister continue to explore the far reaches of the town around them. Wandering around and looking at the many different sights that are around them. Kyon stops mid-way and his sister turns and notices him stopping.

"Is there something wrong big bro?" The sister asked.

"Yeah, I kind of regret leaving The SOS Brigade behind. I know its weird for me to say that, but I feel it wasn't a smart idea to leave them behind in a world like this. Who knows how much trouble they could get themselves into—"

"Psst, hey you." Someone from the dark hallways whispered to him.

Kyon turned to track down where the noise was coming from. "Huh, who said that?"

"Me, over here."

Kyon goes near the hallway where the voice he heard came from was a small boy with glasses and a dark robe.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Shh, it does not matter. Are you friends with the SOS Brigade?"

"Uh... yeah, kind of. Why?"

"I hear you are also looking for a supernatural conspiracy..."

"Yeah, my leader sure is a crazy nut."

"Well it might not be possible... yet, but tell her to stop it with whatever she's doing; she has NO idea what she is doing here! It's not a good time to tell you this but remember this. You have been warned."

"Yo, Kyon!" Haruhi called out to him.

Kyon saw the boy walked off before Haruhi and co. came over to him.

"Oh, hey Haruhi, how is it going?" Kyon said in a deadpan voice. "You do know that my Kyon is my nickname, right? I do have a real name ya know, it's—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, anyways we need to talk."

"Why don't we talk about this while we eat at a restaurant?" Itsuki suggested.

"What a great idea, Kyon you'll go and treat us for everything there!" Haruhi pointed at Kyon with a mischievous smile.

"What, why do I have to do that?"

"You left us earlier today, came late to our arrival, and brought your sister without asking for our permission so you will treat us to dinner!"

"Aw man, but it was my sister's idea..."

"No excuses, penalty for you mister!"

"..."

.-.-.-.

Later on, at the restaurant, The SOS Brigade gathered around in the dining table discussing what has happened today (for the most part).

"So here's a recap fro those who don't remember what has happened today..." Haruhi says this while glaring at Kyon.

'_Why does she always do that? Can't she just get over it?'_

"So as I was saying, we seem to have found the specific area where the conspiracies may be occurring, however, we also seem to have some... obstacles in our way that prevented us from deepening any further to the location."

"So what you're saying is that you might find some answers to the conspiracies in that specific location, but someone got in the way and you couldn't explore?" Kyon's sister repeated.

"Precisely."

"So would this mean that maybe they could be the ones responsible or at least KNOW about the person responsible?"

Haruhi's eyes widen as she gets up from the table and exclaimed: "Holy crap you maybe onto something there!"

Kyon was surprised and protested to the idea. "How can my sister be onto something when she just repeated—?"

"You be quiet."

"Are you going to get back at them for what they did to you earlier?" Mikuru asked softly.

"Oh yeah, big time, and this little sis might actually be of a big help with us..."

Kyon gets surprised and protests... again. "Hey, why are you bringing my little sister into this? What if she doesn't want—?"

"I'll join." The little sister raised her hand for volunteering.

"WHAT? Who said that you could—?"

"You be quiet, you brought her here in the first place, remember?" Haruhi interrupted.

"B-but she wanted to go in the first- why am I even bothering with all this?"

"Yosh, now we can start on our plan for revenge and discovery!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"Yay." Kyon sighed.

Yuki just sits there and continues to read her book while eating some fries while quite possibly not giving a darn about the 'plan'.

.-.-.-.

**"Hmm, so it looks like they won't stop with whatever they're doing then..."**

**"Yes, this is troublesome. It looks like we have no choice but to become... their enemies."**

**"We did give them a warning, and it seems that that they will not listen and go on against it."**

**"So now it is time for them to suffer what could quite possibly be... consequences."**

**"Let's see what happens when a certain somebody doesn't leave someone else, as well as there things, alone!"**

**"Yes, let us SEE how they like it now..."**


	6. Chapter 6

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 6)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

After discussing what they were going to do for the next few days, the SOS Brigade (and little sister) all head out of the restaurant and try to find a hotel to stay in for the night and quite possibly beyond. It also starts to rain pretty hard outside, so they'll have to search quickly without getting too soaked and wet.

"Huh, where did all this rain come from?" The little sister asked nervously.

"Beats me, maybe it was doing that while we were talking inside?" Kyon replied with a shrug.

"Or maybe it was the cause of the supernatural—"

"Just because it rains doesn't mean it was the cause of supernatural shtick."

"It could be elemental." Itsuki added. "Water is and element from the gods ya know..."

"Itsuki, you are really not helping your case here."

"Um, shouldn't we find a place to sleep for the night? It's getting really cold here." Mikuru started shivering.

"You heard her Haruhi, Miss Asahina is getting cold! Where the heck are we gonna find a hotel for the poor girl!?"

"Wait... what about me?" The little sister complained.

"Oh, and her too and Yuki too."

Itsuki decided to join in also. "And what about m—"

"Don't push it."

"Relax you guys, we'll find one soon enough." Haruhi brushed off easily. "Hey look, I can see one right now, just across from here!"

"Oh wow, isn't that a coincidence?" Kyon muttered in frustration.

"Oh don't complain, at least we have shelter now... Come on let's go~" The gang run out to get to the hotel and check if there is a room to stay in for the night.

.-.-.-.

"Ah, welcome, how can we help you today?" The person on the counter asked nicely.

"It's actually night time." The sister corrected.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I haven't gotten outside today due to this place being busier than ever. Maybe I should change my job or something..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, how can I be of service today?"

Haruhi walks over to the person in the counter and asked for a room for just one night. "Is there any room for us to stay in for the night?"

"Oh, why yes, there's just one more available right now, let me get you the keys for it. You must be soaked and tired that you just want to come here and rest up..."

The counter person gives them the key to their room and walks them on over there. "Have a nice night you guys... and gals."

"Thank you for the hospitality." Kyon and the others bow in gratitude.

.-.-.-.

As they watch'em walk off, they enter their rooms and decide on where to sleep for the night. The room was a bit big, with two beds, a couch, and a bathroom door (you know, in case someone wanted to sleep in there or had to take a whiz in the middle of the night).

"Alright, now to choose who should sleep where..." Haruhi crossed her arms in confidence. She looks at Mikuru and points at her with a smile. "I'll be bunking with her, understood?"

"EH?" Mikuru cried.

"Sure." Yuki replied and went to the bathroom to settle down.

"Hey, who said you have to do something like that, what if she doesn't want to do it!?" Kyon objects.

"Ohh, do we have any neigh-Sayers in the audience here? Did you want to bunk with her?"

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that... she should say if it's ok first... besides I gotta make sure my sis is safe and not alone."

"You're weird."

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

Itsuki volunteered once again. "Maybe you could let her sleep with—"

"Try and die."

Lightning strikes out of nowhere.

Mikuru hides in the bed covers in fear and shock. "U-u-u-um maybe we should just call it quits before we get into anymore fights, ok?"

"Good idea, I'll go and sleep on the couch." Itsuki sighed and fell onto the couch in exhaustion.

Kyon and his sister go to one bed, while Haruhi and Mikuru go into another and try to get through the night.

"**Dang it, looks like they aren't going to listen at all. Oh well, I guess I'll have no choice but to make sure they don't succeed..." **A sudden voice was heard from outside. It slips away into the darkness before it gets seen from anyone.

The next day, Kyon wakes up from his long slumber and rubs his eyes in exhaustion.

"Ugh, that was some crazy dream. So, what do you guys want to eat for break... fast?" Kyon gets up and sees everyone else has already left without him. The windows were opened and beds are a mess. "Oh no... Please don't tell me..." He prayed. He went to go get some clothes and rushes over to the shower, only to find Yuki there sitting on a toilet and reading another one of her books.

"Hi." She said while reading.

"Uh, were you here this whole time?"

"Affirmative."

"But weren't you sleeping before though?"

"Negative, I don't sleep. You should know about this by now."

"Oh, right, my bad."

"I take it that the others left already?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"We should hurry." She gets up and drags him out of the room.

"Hey wait, I haven't gotten into my clothes yet!"

* * *

_AN: What's the plan? What's the dream? All that and more answered next time!... or some other time I'm not sure :C_


	7. Chapter 7

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 7)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, now let's re-check what we need to do now..." Natsumi says while walking around the shrine that she and Ringo are currently in. "We do have the giant fans, right?"

"Hai." Ringo replied.

"Water balloons?"

"Check."

"Smoke bombs in case of emergencies?"

"Double check."

"Secret weapon intact?"

"Yes."

"Alright, it looks like we got everything we need for this... whatever it takes, we cannot let them go any further in their so called 'investigation!'"

"You're right, let's hope we do not go to these extreme lengths and they at least try to cope with what was said earlier, but it might not be the case."

"Yeah, especially with what THEY said earlier."

"Mm hmm, hope Yuka and Ringo can do their job. If not..."

"Yeah we really don't need to monologue this to ourselves again."

"Agreed, let's just set this up just in case it doesn't work out as planned..."

"Right."

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, outside of Shimoda, the SOS Brigade, or what's left of them anyways, makes their way back to the shrine where those girls are and try to avoid them and find out about the blue waves. Or maybe apprehend the girls and interrogate them, that'll be a second option for the time being. Hopefully?

"Yosh, are we ready for our plan?" Haruhi announced.

"What plan? We didn't mention any plan," The little sister detested, "you just said before that we were going to sneak past them and go in a different route, apprehend them, and then see if we can get some info out of the—"

"Shh, not so loud, do you want the others to hear you?" Haru-chan covers the girls' mouth and glanced over to see if anyone else was listening in or not. "If someone that's working for those two is listening in on us they'll get the advantage and we won't be able to infiltrate their bases!"

"So then let's all just move quietly and then we'll be fine." Itsuki added.

While walking and finding their way to the shrines, they see two teenage girls show up and bow to them nicely.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you guys. We've heard from some people that there were some newbie's coming into town and we wanted to greet them warmly and openly..." One of them said calmly.

"Yes, allow us to introduce ourselves first off. My name is Mizukoshi Saki and this is my friend Hanaki Yuka."

"Hi, we're really glad that you came here to this lovely place, we would really like for you to let us take you on a little journey- I mean tour around this place, if you don't really mind that is!" The other one added.

"Well no we don't, in fact we'd love to but were a little on—" Haruhi started off but interrupts by grabbing her arm and drags her away anyway.

"Oh nonsense, I'm sure if you get a little sightsee you can know a bit more on this wonderful place! You don't want to get lost, now do you?"

"No I- hey where are you taking me!?"

"You'll see..."

The others have a questionable feeling about this, but they nevertheless decide to follow them anyways because really, they have nothing better to do especially knowing that without their leader, their plan cannot advance (unless they want to get penalties from their loving-able leader).

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyon run off to the streets and try to find the other SOS Brigade members before they make it to the shrine, but they seem to not find'em anywhere outside the places.

"Hmm, it looks like they're not here at the moment." Yuki confirmed her situation.

"Huh, what do you mean? They probably are somewhere else! Maybe they could be in a building, or the forest, or—"

"Oh no, we might be too late, come on."

"Wait! Where are we going Miss Nagato, what the hell do you mean!?"

"You do remember where the shrine is right?"

"Uh..."

"Never mind, I now realize that you weren't with us when we went to the shrine for the first time... I'm sorry."

"Um, nah, it's fine, everyone makes mistakes... right?"

"Right, we need to hurry now." She drags him back into the forest to see what else was going on.

.-.-.-.

Yuki and Kyon find their way and walk down a narrow stone like structured path in order to get to the stairs that lead to the small shrine up top. It was a sunny day, and the sunshine was hitting the trees and their leaves, making it difficult to see the shining through them. In short, trees block sunlight to store in energy. While walking, they stumble across Natsumi and Ringo setting up the traps for the newcomers.

"I'm sure it'll work, that way, they'll realize that we mean business and we want them to leave us alone." Natsumi cried.

"Yeah, that's right." Ringo added. "Hey, mind going on without me? There's something I need to go get." Ringo walks down and heads off for something important.

Hiding behind some rocks, Kyon and Yuki notice this. "Ringo... You go and see what she's up to, ok? I'll stay and keep an out for them." Yuki whisper-asked Kyon.

"Me, why me? Why do I need to follow her?"

"It might be important. If you don't do it now, we won't have that chance again in the future, trust me. Now go and check if what she's going to get is going to intervene and change all this or not..."

"Alright." Kyon sighed, finally giving in. He carefully goes out of hiding and rushes out to sneakily follow the pink-haired girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 7)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the local shrines in the forest (near the city buildings of course), The SOS Brigade was still in the so-called tour with Saki and Yuka who were still talking to them about the sight seeing around the places of Shimoda.

"Here we walk down the aisles and just... talk, and hang out while eating salt ice cream and popsicles." Yuka explained as she was walking alongside the others.

Itsuki, Mikuru, and the little sister were intrigued with the tour, but Haruhi was just shaking her head and crossed her arms impatiently, desperately wanting to go back to the shrine as quick as possible.

"So, before we go any further, are there any questions you'd like for us to answer while were on this tour?" Saki turned and asked them sweetly.

"Yeah actually, when are we going to the shrines?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Ya know, there's this shrine that I've been hearing and it seems like an interesting... place. So are we going to see it anytime soon?"

"Oh, um, well I'm afraid it's currently under maintenance for the moment, so you'll have to wait until it's done."

"How do you know about this?"

"I've already been there."

"Not to mention that we've known the workers since childhood, and they have told us that there going to be busy for today." Yuka added. "And besides, she doesn't like it when other people come over, the people that work here anyways."

'_Hmm, busy eh? Not to mention that they're friends with those shrine shrimps?' _Haruhi goes into a deep thought about this.

"Ok, now if there are no more questions, we shall continue the tour..." Saki turned and walked off while the SOS Brigade Members (and Yuka) follow her.

Haruhi moves toward the sister and whispers in her. "Hey, do you notice anything... weird about these two girls?

"Besides the fact that they're prettier than you? Well, they might be onto us and are trying to distract us; it's just like those movies." She replied.

"Yeah, I think so too."

.-.-.-.

"And this here is where we get salt ice creams and popsicles..." Saki explained while near a specific building.

"They're especially tasty, would you like some?" Yuka asked Mikuru.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not very—"

"Sure, we'd love to have some of those... whatever they're called." Haruhi interrupted.

"Great, I'll go get some then. Be right back." Saki walked into the store to get some treats while Yuka and the others SOS members waited for her outside.

"So, what do you guys want to do while we wait for her to get some snacks for us?" Yuka asked excitedly.

"Um, well, I've been wondering for a while now, but what do you guys like to do for fun?" Mikuru said.

"Oh, me? Well, besides hanging out with my friends, I like to sing and dance. I especially love the idol group Four Season, and I'd like to become an idol thanks to them. I try to persuade my other friends to become idols with me, but it usually doesn't work... huh."

"Wow that sure sound nice."

"Yeah, it does." Yuka glances over and sees that Haruhi is nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's your brown haired leader friend?"

"Huh, you mean Miss Suzumiya? Oh, well now that you mention it, where _is she_?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, I didn't realize that she left until you pointed it out just now."

"I think I know where she is, follow me." The sister said.

She runs ahead and the others follow her.

Itsuki tries to follow also, but then stops when he sees Saki comeing back with snacks in her disposal. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting— huh? Where did everybody go?" She said once she had gotten out.

"Oh, they went to find Haruhi, she seemed to run off somewhere while you left." He replied.

"Aw dang it, don't tell me she went to the shrine, I told her not to go there!"

"It seems very likely that she did in fact go there..."

"Come on, let's just hurry up and get going!"

"Right." Saki agreed as she and Itsuki move along and try to catch up to the others who went after Haruhi.

* * *

_AN: Sorry, it took a while to get this done. Well, I'm sad to say that I might be able to upload a lot more stories from here on in mainly because I have school coming up in two days. Yeah, I know, it's finally time for me to start it, I got almost everything ready (just need some new shoes, but mom and I will get that tomorrow) and I guess I'll have to prepare myself real soon. Also, thank you fro taking your time and reading up to this point so far readers, I do appreciate it._

_So until my next chapter/upload/story comes up, thank you guys so very much for reading, and I hope you are having a fantastic day :3_


	9. Chapter 9

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 9)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

Back at the shrines, Natsumi waits patiently for their friends to say whether it's okay to use the attack or not and just fall back.

"Hmm, it's been a while." Natsumi sighed. "Maybe we should stop with what we're doing since they probably succeeded in either distracting those people or they forgot about it." She checks her watch in agony, "Ugh, I wonder what's taking Ringo so long to get here? Ah well, better do something while I wait for... well... everybody."

"Hmm, I wonder where it could be." Haruhi said to herself as she was searching for the shrine on her own. "If I were to retrace my steps back from when I was at the shrine, where should I go to?" She thinks about it for a while and then looks at the forest for an opening. "I probably shouldn't go the obvious route however, since they'll catch me easily. Hmm, I guess I should just take an alternate..."

"I hope she didn't go where I think she went." Mikuru weeped as she and the others were walking along the hill in the hopes of finding Haru-chan before she makes her way to the shrines.

"Yeah, I hope not either." The little sister argeed.

"But knowing her, that probably is the case here..." Itsuki reminded them.

"Oh, yea you're probably right."

"Drat, I better call up my other friends just to be on the safe side." Yuka pulled out her phone and dialed in the number.

"Huh? Why are you doing that?" The sister asked. "There's no reason for us to go that far, right?"

"Yes it is, this is urgent! It's still under maintenance and we simply can't have her interfering!"

Yuka and the others peek out from where they were hiding for a while and see Haruhi walk into the forest to where the shrine is being held.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good..." The sister said under her breath.

"Um, I guess it was a good thing you called them right?" Mikuru asked. "But what can they do?"

"Oh you'll see, come on, we better hurry."

.-.-.-.

Kyon keeps on walking to try and see what Ringo is up to right now... really he has nothing better to do which is why he's even bother doing it, that and it was Yuki that told him to do her a favor and not Haruhi. He would have complained if it was otherwise but it wasn't so he shouldn't complain... at the moment. Kyon sneaks through a bunch of leaves that were in his way, and when he moves some out of the way, he notices that she is not there anymore. All there seems to be is a couple of rocks on the ground and a giant waterfall right next to it. The waters were very sparkling and pretty, it didn't help that it was being reflected on by the sun shining down on it.

'_Wow, this looks so pretty...' _Kyon thought as he stands there in astonishment at the scenery in front of him. It felt like he could just stand there forever and watch the beautiful sparkly waterfall, tinkling down the rocks and flowing down the river lane. And then he just remembered that he came here for a purpose... to see if Ringo was up to something. He goes into a thought on where she might be. _'Hmm, maybe she's hiding behind a waterfall? Nah, that'd be pretty stupid. But it's always worth checking out...'_

Kyon tiptoes over to the waterfall without tripping on some rocks and fall into the cold sparkly water of sparkleness. Once he arrives near the waterfall, he realizes soon that the ledge is too thin to walk across, so he had swim in the waters, climb on top of the rocks, break through the giant water of falls, and reach the other side.

He climbs it and upon getting to the back of the waterfall, he sees wall and a small treasure chest in front of it. It seemed to be the only thing that was behind it. Perhaps the girl put something crucial to her plan in here? Should he check?

"Hmm, I wonder why there's a chest in the middle of here. Eh, why not I'll open it." Kyon walks over and opens the lonely chest. He opens it and sees a small CD and a microphone inside; he picks it up and questions this. _'Huh, now why is there a CD and microphone in here?'_

"So, you've found out about it, haven't you?"

"Huh?" Kyon turns around and sees the boy in cloak yet again. "What are you doing here? And how in the heck did you get here?"

"I climbed up here, just like you got here. So, what brings you here?"

"I... just came to spy on this one girl that's all." Kyon said in a deadpan tone. "Hey that reminds me, why are you so concerned with all this, are you involved in it in some way?"

"That... is for me to know and for you to find out." The boy whispered in response. "Oh, and by the way, Ringo has found out about you following her. You better hurry back before she tells Natsumi about you. You wouldn't want that now, do you?"

"Wait... what? OH CRAP!" Kyon runs out and carefully walks down the fall and rocks to get to the ground. He then rushes out toward the sun and into the forest to find Yuki and Ringo before... something bad happened I guess.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, sorry for this being a bit filler-ish, I'll try to add some new stuff in the next chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 9)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsumi was still getting stuff ready near the church while waiting for her friend Ringo to finish up whatever the hell she was doing. She then felt a vibrate in her pants pockets and reached down there to take out her phone, since that seemed to be where the noise was coming from. She checked it and saw a text from Saki.

"We lost sight of what is most likely their leader. If our assumptions are right, she is making her way towards you and the shrine. She also seems to be getting suspicious about us, do not let your guards down girls." The text said.

"Ok, got it, thanks for the memo." Natsumi typed back to her on her own phone and then put it away.

She now knew that she had to be even more ready than ever before. Just then, she had felt another vibration in her pockets. She went over to pick it up and check the other text message that was in there, this time the text was from Yuka, who is basically telling her the same exact thing only in different words.

"Natsumi, Ringo, Haru-chan left us while we were getting snacks for her and the others when she ran off and is heading your way right now, we're presuming it anyways... don't let your guard down. Ok?" The text says.

"Alright, I got it. Saki already texted me about this, but thanks for the tidbit anyway. Ringo's not here with me at the moment but she'll be coming back soon enough..."

Natsumi replied and put her phone away again to get ready for 'the big event'. She takes a flashlight and waves it around the place before putting it down and gathered some color bombs and sticks. She then places some rocks together and then starts pushing them down a steep hill.

She soon spots Ringo running up the stairs towards her panting like crazy.

"Natsumi, Natsumi!" She cried.

'_Hmm, talk about perfect timing.' _"Hey Ringo, so how was that trip of yours?"

"Um, not so good. What about you? Did you start it off without me?"

"Sure did, sorry about that. But I just received text messages saying that this Haruhi chick is going to be—"

"Heeeelllo?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the forest.

"—speak of the devil. Alright, let's get back to business!" Natsumi cried.

"Hai." Ringo replied.

"By the way, why wasn't the trip well Ringo?"

"Well, ya see, there's a slight problem right here..."

"Oh really, what's that? Spit it out please."

"I'm being followed."

"EH? WHAT? H-how can you be so sure about that?"

"I saw him; it looked like he was stalking me. I think he's over there..."

"God damn it, go on without me, I'm going to investigate on this."

"Without, but what am I suppose to do?"

"Just stall the SOS Brigade from coming here! Push some rocks over there and make sure they don't fall into the river and sink. Got that?"

"Um... ok? But how is that going to help me with my shrine—?"

"It'll distract them and make them lose their balance, and then they'll finally realize that we don't want them near our freaking church!"

"Ah, I see." Ringo watches as Natsumi runs off before she can finish... or at least continue asking her some more random bullcrap. _'But wouldn't this... kill her? Then again she's survived falling down stairs easily and these rocks are small so I guess it's alright then...' _She decides to just roll with it and pushes the rocks down the hills all around the shrines to prevent you-know-who from coming any closer. Hopefully this will work it up after all.

.-.-.-.

"Hey Yuka, how's it going? Do you see her anywhere near here?" Saki asked her friend after catching up to her.

"Nope, haven't seen her yet. Do you really think she could be in the shrines or something?" Yuka replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She could be hiding sneakily somewhere trying to get closer to the shrine... she's not stupid, I know that, so it means that she'll be doing some tricks and methods up on her sleeve."

.-.-.-.

"Hello? Anyone here, anynybody?" Haruhi called out as she was traversing through a different route in the forest so she could get to the shrine at long last. "Hmm, I wonder if this was the good idea to take a more dangerous route to the shrine." She talked to herself in deep thought. "Nah, of course it is, I mean there is no way they'd think that I would go this way so they'll let their guards down and I'll be eligible to check on their evil shrine of doom. Heh, it'll be a piece of cake, I'll get there in no time at..." Rumble noise. "...all?" She looked around to check on where the noise was coming from. "What the hell was that all about? Ah well, must be my imagination. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, back to the shrine of fate and stuff."

More rumbling noise came; Haruhi turned and saw some rocks rolling down the hill she was walking on. She jaw drops at the sight and then jumped out of the way, hiding behind some rocks to avoid the impacts. After avoiding them just in the nick of time... and getting some rocks in her hair, Haruhi continues to prosper forward to her goal.

After walking a few more miles, Haruhi accidentally trips up on a tree root (or rock) and lets out a yelp as she falls to the ground.

.-.-.-.

The others hear it, find out who it came from, and gasped.

"That sounded like Haruhi!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mikuru asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm sure she will, come on, let's go!" Yuka added.

"No wait, it could be dangerous, you don't know what you're dealing with—"


	11. Chapter 11

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 11)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

After avoiding them just in the nick of time... and getting some rocks in her hair, Haruhi continues to prosper forward to her goal.

After walking a few more miles, Haruhi accidentally trips up on a tree root (or rock) and lets out a yelp as she falls to the ground.

"That sounded like Haruhi!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mikuru asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm sure she will, come on, let's go!" Yuka added.

"No wait, it could be dangerous; you don't know what you're dealing with—" Saki started.

But then suddenly, another rumbling noise occurred near the shrines for some reason.

"Eh? What was that all about?" Mikuru asked nervously.

"Oh god, Haruhi must have been in there, we got to get going and find her!" Itsuki runs off despite Saki's warning.

"Hey wait up—" Yuka protested.

Saki grabs her friends arm before she could leave to get into the forest. "We shouldn't interfere. Let Natsumi and Ringo take care of this." She whispered.

"But what about Haruhi and that other guy?"

"They'll be fine, I'm sure of it. I don't think Natsumi would go that far and try to kill them or anything..."

"What, a-are you sure!?" The little sister looked up and as her eyes glistened, she sighed and wondered about what was going to happen now. _'I really hope nothing bad happens to them...'_

.-.-.-.

"Oh man, I sure do hope that Ringo chick doesn't tattletale on me..." Kyon said to himself, worrying about the fact that all because he followed Yuki's orders to follow Ringo around in case she was trying to hide something important, it was all going along just fine, but it seemed to backfire in a way since not only did she quite possibly spot him doing such thing, but now she'll probably tell the others about it and bring himself and the others further down the lines on the case that they were in currently.

"Why did I even get myself involved with this? I don't care about the supernatural shenanigans that are coming around here; I just wanted to have a normal vacation with my sister... maybe. If only she would think the same way, then maybe I wouldn't be a much bigger pickle than I am already—"

"A-ha!" Natsumi cried.

"—in?" _'Oh crap, how did she know where I was? Wait is that even the same girl as before or is she someone completely different?'_

"Where do you think you're going you dirty old pervert?"

'_...Completely different person. Wonder if we've met before...'_

"What are you talking about miss?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you've forgotten already smartass. Don't you even recognize me?"

'_Apparently we __**have**__ met before. I wonder if it was at a gas station or—'_

"This is perfect, I can use him as an advantage to our plan!" Natsumi thought up her plan out loud. She turned to Kyon and walked up to him. "You're coming with me, for you will be my personal hostage."

"Wait, what?"

"Come with me, we have work to do..." She grabbed his arm and dragged the poor guy away.

'_Aw man, what did I ever do to deserve this?'_

.-.-.-.

"Ah dang nab it, I think I... scrapped my knee on some damn branch or rocks." Haruhi said through her teeth as she tried to pick herself up from the fall earlier. She then sweeps the dust off her clothes and moves on forward to keep going to the shrines to get to the prove and facts on her proof and conspiracy theories.

She pushes some leaves aside and finally sees a glimpse of the girls as well as the shrine perfectly aligned. She also seems to notice another familiar face there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pinky and the brain..." Haruhi muttered in disgust. "I better sneak over to the shrine quietly so I won't get caught so easily." She walks around the shrine casually and carefully to avoid being caught. While tip toeing away, she turned and noticed Kyon was being involved [for whatever reason] also. "Kyon, what the hell is he doing here? Are they using him for... personal gains?"

.-.-.-.

Natsumi comes back and brings Kyon along to show Ringo, who was taking a little break from pushing down some more rocks from below.

"Well since they're going to stop moving those rocks now, I think I'll just slip away from them." Haruhi snickered evilly and headed on towards the shrines that are behind them.

"Hey-a Ringo, I'm back, and I caught your culprit!" Natsumi exclaimed proudly.

"What's the matter? Are you taking a rest for a little while? We shouldn't be stalling for too long, the you know whos might show up and catch us by surprise..."

'_You're damn right I will...'_ Haruhi thought to herself while slipping away under the leaves.

"Yeah, I know, nice to see you've both returned in one piece though." Ringo replied casually.

"Well, what can I say; it was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Hmm, he looks kind of familiar..." Ringo said upon taking a closer look at the boy.

Kyon fidgeted a little, trying to get away from Natsumi's grasp.

"Um, don't mean t interrupt but can I—"

"No." Natsumi replied.

"But you didn't even—"

"I said no."

"Aw..."

"Anyways, you should call up Saki and Yuka and tell them to come over as back up, ya know, so they can give out a surprise sneak attack in case we get into a pickle... oh and also, they should move out of the way for incoming rocks." She ordered Ringo.

"Understood." Ringo nodded and dials the number.

'_What the heck, what is this, some kind of bad dream?' _Kyon thought and sighed. _'This is getting even more ridiculous now and I'm sure it isn't gonna end here... ugh.'_

He turned and thought he saw Haruhi walking up to the sides of the shrine. She gives him a shush look and runs ahead.

* * *

_AN: Well this is just great, now that she and he know about the plan, what's going to come to them next? ...I don't know At least not yet anyways... um, stay tuned I guess(?)_


	12. Chapter 12

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 11)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, now to find out why they were keeping me away from this place..." Haruhi muttered to herself as she slowly traverses around the church to see where the secret was that they've (the Miracle Girls) been hiding from them for such a while now.

She sighs from exhaustion and wipes the sweat off her forehead while trailing ablaze through the scorching hot forests and walking on top of a bunch of rocks and twigs on the ground. While doing so, she turns and notices a small rock right behind the church out in the open, being surrounded by a bunch of beautiful, plain, and green trees, with nothing but the soft wind to suppress it.

"Huh, is that a rock?" Haruhi walks up to it and examines the rock. "Could this be what they were hiding from me?" She reaches over and puts her hands on top of it. "Hmm, feels kind of sturdy... and nice. I wonder why they would not let me see this." Then she realized something.

"What if this is the source of making Supernatural Conspiracies? But if it is however, how can I be so sure to activate its power? Hmm..." A whisper's been heard from afar; just then, the winds begin blowing much harder than before (and almost knocked her headband out of her hair) and also in a different direction. The leaves in the trees fall off and the areas around the rock begin to glow as a giant blue streak comes out of the rock and starts to fly and spread across the skies. Haruhi jumps back in a flash right before it came across her face, because lord knows what would happen if the two collided into each other am I right?

"Whoa..."

.-.-.-.

"Itsuki, this is kind of dangerous, you can easily get hurt." Mikuru said as she was walking up the slope with him.

"Yes, I know, but I can't just sit back and let her, Yuki, and Kyon do all of this alone... I have to do something."

"And you're not alone; we'll be doing this together."

"Yeah, thanks Mikuru."

"Don't mention it."

Then suddenly right after they were having a nice conversation along the way, along came some tumbling falling rocks to screw things over.

Some of them pass through the two with ease, but one big one tumbles right into their direction. Mikuru squeals in fear and pushes Itsuki out of the way while trying to run off herself, but trips on a root and renders defenseless. Itsuki rushes over to her front side and uses a magic shield to block the rock and ricochet it out of harm's way all the while breaking into smaller pieces as it went away.

"Mikuru, are you alright?" He asked as he turns and picks her up from her devastating fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine, arigatou." She replied kindly. "Um, what happened to that rock you blocked and bounced off?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, guess I didn't think it through since you were in a heap of danger... sorry about that."

"It's fine, just as long as no one gets hurt from it..."

"HELP ME I'M HURT!" A far cry was heard from a different direction.

"Oh crap, we gotta hurry!" Itsuki takes Mikuru by the arm and runs off to the shrine.

.-.-.-.

By the time they get there however, they soon notice that Kyon is being tied up by Natsumi and Ringo. Natsumi walks over to him and pinches him in the cheek.

"Help, I'm being hurt, someone get me out of here—"

"Oh quit being such a baby, this isn't _too_ painful." Natsumi sneered and continued to pinch him.

"Natsumi, shouldn't we continue our plans?" Ringo asked.

"Not until we make use of him and find someone to mock and use for a hostage!"

"How about them?" She pointed at Itsuki and Mikuru.

Natsumi soon noticed and begins to taunt the two. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up and rescue their little friend..."

"Natsumi... so you're causing all of this, but why?" Itsuki glared at her.

"I don't want you guys to know about the secret... I don't want anyone to know about it but the four of us! And nobody, nobody, is going to stop me!"

"Natsumi please, I think you're going a bit too far on this! We'll leave you guys alone if you want, we'll try to get Haruhi to stop going after you just please don't do this, especially to poor Kyon!"

"I... I don't believe you!"

"This is crazy, you're crazy, I think I'm going crazy, what the hell is this secret anyway!?" Kyon panicked.

"Hey, speaking of which, where IS Haruhi anyway?"

Suddenly, a giant blue wave flies right through the shrines as the wind keeps on changing directions like crazy.

"Whoa, what the hell is that blue stuff?" Kyon asked.

"Oh no, how can this be!?" Natsumi freaks out.

"Wait, you mean you know about this!? That thing that occurred yesterday?"

"You... you saw it?"

Ringo runs off to check on what was going on. There, she sees Haruhi walk on by with an evil grin on her face. Ringo gasps in horror.


	13. Chapter 13

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 12)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh crap, we gotta hurry!" Itsuki takes Mikuru by the arm and runs off to the shrine.

By the time they get there however, they soon notice that Kyon is being tied up by Natsumi and Ringo. Natsumi walks over to him and pinches him in the cheek.

While some time passes on by, suddenly, a giant blue wave flies right through the shrines as the wind keeps on changing directions like crazy.

"Whoa, what the hell is that blue stuff?" Kyon asked.

"Oh no, how can this be!?" Natsumi freaks out.

"Wait, you mean you know about this!? That thing that occurred yesterday?"

"You... you saw it?"

Ringo runs off to check on what was going on. There, she sees Haruhi walk on by with an evil grin on her face.

Ringo gasps in horror. "Are you... alright?"

"Hehehe, yes, I am alright, especially after finding out about the truth. You know, the little 'secret' that you have been hiding from me all this time..."

"You mean... you saw it!?"

"Oh hell yeah I did, and now I'm going to tell my teammates about it too! And once we all know about this..."

"Eh?"

"...Let's become great friends oh mystical aliens!"

"EH? EEEHHHHHHH!?"

"Yeah, let's go and tell everybody else!"

"N-no, no don't do that!" Ringo cried as she pushed Haruhi out of the way.

Haruhi falls back and lands on the ground near an edge of a cliff. She and Ringo sighed in relief. "Phew, that was—"

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and the ground started to rumble. Haruhi lost her balance and fell to the sides. Ringo gasped and ran over there to try and grab her and pull her up, but she ended up falling also due to the friction and gravity, all the while screaming all the way.

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, near the churches, Mikuru, Itsuki, Kyon, and Natsumi turn their heads to stop briefly at what they just heard. "Huh, what was that?" Mikuru panicked.

"That sounded like Ringo... oh no she's in trouble!" Natsumi shrieked. She rushes over to check where she was.

"H-hey, what about me!?" Kyon complained, still tied up.

"Daijobu, we'll get you out of there." Itsuki walks over and unties him up.

By the time he does so however, Natsumi comes back with a sad look on her face. "She's gone."

"And so maybe Haruhi...! Wasn't she with her too?" Kyon just realized.

"Well we gotta go find her then, she can't be _too_ far away." Itsuki replied.

Natsumi nodded as they all went downstairs to search for Ringo and Haruhi.

.-.-.-.

Below the small hill, Haruhi and Ringo get each other up and dust themselves off one another. They look around and see they have been sent back to the bottom floor again. "Phew, that was a close one. Good thing the Cliffside wasn't steep enough. Come on alien girl, let's go and check out that noise that caused us to fall down here in the first place!"

"But I'm not an alien!"

"But how else can you have these really cool powers coming from that... rock thing that you have, so where did you get that anyway?"

"Uh, I don't... remember. We've had it since we were little kids, I'm pretty sure that this rock was near my church all our life."

"Hmm, does your mother know about this? Maybe you could tell her about it and you'd get some explanation or answers from it..."

"She doesn't know about it though, in fact I'm not even sure if she'd take it seriously."

"Hey you never know, maybe she would accept it..."

"Hmm, maybe, she doesn't seem to be the type who would get angry so easily."

"See? Atta girl, let's ask her as soon as we're done checking out the sound."

"Mm, ok."

.-.-.-.

Outside the forest, and near the towns, Saki, Yuka, and Kyon's younger sister are all still waiting for the others to show up or mention them sooner or later.

"Saki-san, are you sure there isn't anything wrong going on? I mean there have been some random noises as well as some screaming there..." The sister asked.

"Oh, but Natsumi said that she had it all under control." She replied.

"Yeah, and so did Itsu—" Yuka added but got interrupted by a phone call.

She and Saki check their phones and sees that it's from Natsumi, telling them to come over and give her and Ringo some backup.

"Who's it from?" The little sister asked again.

"Our friends... they need help! Come on, let's go and check it out." Saki mentioned. She grabbed the sister's arm and headed out to the forest along with Yuka.

By the time they have arrived there however, it was too late. The place looks like a mess and there is no one left in the place... all except for Yuki, who was just standing there with a depressed and worried look on her face.

"What... have I done?" Yuki muttered.

"Wait... why are you here Yuki?" Yuka pointed out.

"And more importantly, what happened here!?" Saki added.

"..."


	14. Chapter 14

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 13)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

Outside the forest, and near the towns, Saki, Yuka, and Kyon's younger sister are all still waiting for the others to show up or mention them sooner or later.

"Saki-san, are you sure there isn't anything wrong going on? I mean there have been some random noises as well as some screaming there..." The sister asked.

"Oh, but Natsumi said that she had it all under control." She replied.

"Yeah, and so did Itsu—" Yuka added but got interrupted by a phone call.

She and Saki check their phones and sees that it's from Natsumi, telling them to come over and give her and Ringo some backup.

"Who's it from?" The little sister asked again.

"Our friends... they need help! Come on, let's go and check it out." Saki mentioned. She grabbed the sister's arm and headed out to the forest along with Yuka.

By the time they have arrived there however, it was too late. The place looks like a mess and there is no one left in the place... all except for Yuki, who was just standing there with a depressed and worried look on her face.

"What... have I done?" Yuki muttered.

"Wait... why are you here Yuki?" Yuka pointed out.

"And more importantly, what happened here!?" Saki added.

"Do you know about it?"

"Yeah, and it's all my fault..." Yuki muttered again. "While you guys were out, I was trying to observe what was going on at the shrines, and when I saw it was going a bit too far and the fighting might have gotten worse, I tried to distract the problems by... making a wish from the rocks to make an explosion outside- nothing too harsh though- to distract them from what is happening, but I have a feeling I have just made it worse. I'm not even sure what caused the explosion in the first place or where it is, I just know that it... happened."

"Wait, you know about the wishing from the rock?" Yuka seemed surprised. "How do you know about it, did Haruhi tell you about it, and how did she—?"

"Mm hmm, this might not be a good time to talk about this now, I need to check in and inspect on if everything will be okay. We can talk about this later..."

"Yeah, you're probably right, hang on." Saki replied. She runs ahead but notices that she has normal speed again. "Huh, it looks like I don't have my super speed anymore."

"The spell must have worn off, which might have been why Yuki..." Yuka's voice faded the longer she spoke [that line].

"Look, can we just mosey this along? I'm trying to save my friends, your friends, and your guys' reputation." Yuki interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"But how can we get there if we don't know where they or the explosions are?" Saki asked.

"By foot, I guess, it may take longer but we don't have any other option..."

"Hey wait, maybe we do! Didn't you say that the rock can grant wishes? Maybe we can wish for an easier way to get to them." The little sister suggested.

"But that's not possible right now, it can only grant one wish at a time, and it's also temporary so we'll have to wait for it to— hey wait!" Yuka cried.

The sister runs off and goes over to touch the rock; she closes her eyes and says something under her breath. Just then, she was able to lift from right off the ground, while the others try to chase her they end up floating also.

Saki and Yuka of course freak out and the sis is excited, but Yuki seems surprisingly content with the situation [now].

"Wha, what is this!?" Saki cried.

"Ah no it's happening again!" Yuka exclaimed. "Remember when we tried to convince you that this rock CAN grant wishes?"

"Um..."

"In High School?"

"Oh yeah now I remember!"

"You know on second thought this wasn't such a bad idea..." Yuki added.

"B-but I don't understand, how is this happening? I thought it only did one wish at a time." Yuka complained.

"Who cares we're flying wheee!" The sister screamed in joy.

"Then that means the explosion..." Saki's eyes widened.

.-.-.-.

"Hey Haruhi?" Ringo asked as they were on they're to the explosion.

"Yeah, what's up Pinka?" Haruhi glanced at her.

"I was kind of wondering, what got you into supernatural stuff in the first place?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain really. To put it short, I got bored with living a normal life, so I decided to make a club called The SOS Brigade to search for extraordinary things and hang out with them, see what makes them tick."

"Ah, I see. So, is that why you have suddenly become friendly with me?"

"Eh... yeah I guess. Ohh, hey look that must be where the explosion came from!" Haruhi pointed to the hole in the ground.

They walk across it and see some small rocks in the site like a meteor or a spaceship crashing down on the earth.

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be..." Haruhi said.

"Yeah and where did it possibly come from?" Ringo added.

They both Haruhi pick them up and lift it in the sky, the sunshine for some reason reflected/ricocheted/bounced off to a mountain from miles away outside of the town and hit some rocks as they come tumbling down off the sidelines. The two back away for a bit and notice what occurred.

"Huh? What the heck was that all about?" Haruhi said surprised by the outcome.

"I don't know, but more importantly, how and why did these rocks do— ...that." Ringo replied, staring at the rock that she has in her hand and inspects some kind of tiny shiny jewel en carved inside of it. _'Hmm, this must explain why it reflected and hit and mountains from afar in broad daylight though it's not really entirely sunny out today... nope it still doesn't make any sense.'_

"Hmm, something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing."

"Well then let's go and check out the mountain side, that way we'll get deeper into this chaos theory!"

"Eh, now?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Suddenly, they both feel a drop of rain tap onto their shoulders. It was going to get cloudy and rainy soon...


	15. Chapter 15

Yet Another Summer Colored Miracle(Part 14)

**I only own this story; everything else here is from their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well then let's go and check out the mountain side, that way we'll get deeper into this chaos theory!" Haruhi suggested happily.

"Eh, now?" Ringo was surprised.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Suddenly, they both feel a drop of rain tap onto their shoulders. It was felt like going to get cloudy and rainy soon...

"Haruhi, it might be a bad idea to go out in the rain..." Ringo advised.

"Why not? A little rain won't stop this girl, besides it might not get too heavy. If it gets that bad then we'll take shelter..."

"Wait why am I walking with you again?"

"Because you have no where else to go and you don't know where to find the others?"

"Uh... no I'm pretty sure they are still at the shrine."

"But what if they left to look for you?"

"Drat, then I guess I'll just have to wait for them."

"That's the spirit, iku zo!"

"Ugh..."

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, The SOS Brigade [minus their leader] and Natsumi were all checking the streets outside the shrine (and in the town of Shimoda still) in the hopes of finding their friends.

"Ringo, Haruhi, where are you guys?" They kept on calling out to her. "Are you alive? Are you not dead? Please let us know by saying something really vague or unusual... or anything for that matter just respond to us and let us know that you are okay, ok?" There was no response. They had no idea where they had gone or even if they were still alive. They don't even have any clues as to where they could be or anything. All they had to now was look around and pray that they come across them by luck or chance.

"Ugh, it's no use; we just can't find them anywhere..." Kyon sighed.

"But what if can't find them at all? Will something happen to them?" Mikuru asked on the verge of tears.

"We gotta find them, we will find them..." Natsumi replied, muttering. "Come on, let's keep looking!"

"Okay!" The others agreed simultaneously.

A while later, while walking down the aisles searching for their friends, a raindrop fell onto Yuki shoulders. She looked up and saw the clouds getting darker and the raindrops started to spread across the floor. "It's raining." She said.

"Then we better find a place to hide from the rain..." Itsuki replied.

"Alright, we'll continue the search once it lets up." Kyon added.

"But what about Ringo?" Natsumi asked.

"We'll find her soon, don't worry." Mikuru whispered.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"Uh, no, not really, I'm sorry."

The gang eventually find a bus station and go under the roof and sit on some benches as they watch the rain and time flow on by. The water fall and cause some streams and hit some grass and flowers, the winds make a breeze making the weather a bit colder than usual.

While staring into nothing, Kyon makes a glance at Natsumi and wonders what she could be thinking. He doesn't even know her for an hour and yet somehow he feels like he wants to know a little more about her, especially since Natsumi and her friends seem to know about the mystical rock and seems really concerned for it and her friends. "Ne, Natsumi..."

"Hmm, yeah? What's up?" She turned and asked.

"I was kind of wondering, how did you and your friends discover that rock anyway?"

"Oh, well, Yuka and Ringo were the ones that showed me and Saki the magical rock." She explained. "To be honest, I don't exactly remember all of how we got it, but I do know that Yuka talked to us about how we can wish on the rock to become idols, it's what she always wanted to be. I think it was a rumor Yuka heard from Ringo's family who work around the shrines."

"Ah, so she works there...?"

"Yeah, and Yuka helps her with the work there sometimes. Apparently according to her Ringo's ancestors have discovered some magic stone inside a rock that can grant you any wish imaginable... or maybe they just found a magic stone and hid it in a rock behind the shrine so no one else would know about it and use it for evil doings. We of course didn't believe what she was saying at first, the rock I mean, but when she took us to the rocks and we all made a wish to win a singing contest. And when we did we couldn't believe the results... we had to be sure to not let anyone else know about this since we were afraid they'd use it for bad stuff."

"But didn't Yuka tell you about it though?" Itsuki asked curiously.

"Yeah but she's my friend, she trusted me and Saki to keep quiet about the mystical rock at the shrine."

"Ah, I see." Kyon sighed.

"So, what about you? Why are you like hanging out with Haruhi?" Natsumi pondered.

"Eh, just got forced into it all because I jokingly suggested that since she hates ordinary stuff she should just go and find something the opposite of it..."

"Ah, I see... I wonder if it'll stop raining soon."

"Yeah, same here."


End file.
